custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Toa Neon
Flag This is the flag of the Toa Neon group. The flag was designed by the Matoran Rebellion Council, and it's symbolism was made clear: Each star represents each Toa's spirit star, thus representing each Toa. The stars were colored in accordince with each Toa's element: *Gold (color) - Light (element) - Avonan (Toa) *Red - Fire - Jindi *Dark Blue - Water - Wimlin *Green - Air - Lemanda *Black - Earth - Onuhun *Brown - Stone - Polifris *White - Ice - Konuji *Light Green - Plantlife - Plizol *Blue - Lightning - Liren *Light Grey - Iron - Irabdo *Dark Grey - Magnetism - Maruni *Purple - Gravity - Badun *Orange - Plasma - Plovina *Grey - Sonics - Dewen *Light Blue - Psionics - Cessus *Tan - Sand - Drendin History The number of Toa Neon memebers changed several times, and not all sixteen were united until the final battle of their war with Nexus' Empire of Makuta '1st Group' The first Toa Neon group was formed ten years after the rise of the Empire of Makuta, succeeding the Toa Maximus, a group of six Toa which were defeated and transformed into Turaga. The Toa Neon were ordered, by Turaga Tareta (once the leader of the Toa Maximus), to ambush the Emperor of the Makuta, Nexus, in the Maximus Nui desert. They followed these orders to the letter, yet were defeated by Nexus and several Imperial Rahkshi soldiers. During the battle, Galash, the deputy leader, sacrificed herself to save Avonan from capture, yet this attempt was proven fruitless as he was taken by Nexus. Avonan ordered the others to retreat, seperate, and not to regroup until he had been freed or killed. Nexus knocked Avonan out cold after he gave his fellow Toa his last order and the Rahkshi dragged him back to the Imperial capital, Nexusopolis. Members: *Avonan, Toa of Fire and leader of the Toa Neon *Galash, Toa of Water and deputy leader of the Toa Neon *Lemanda, Toa of Air *Onuhun, Toa of Earth *Polifris, Toa of Stone *Huru, Toa of Ice 'Avonan and the Colosseum' Before the Toa Neon was refounded, the leader of the first group, Avonan, was sent to be exacuted in the Nexusopolis Colosseum. The force of Nexus' punch, which knocked Avonan out, caused him to loose his entire memory, therefore he did not know who he was or where he was, all the better for Nexus. Fortunately, when Avonan was thrown into the arena he automaticly remembered his combative skills, which he used to defend against a vicious Giant Water Insect. While battling the monster, Avonan noticed that the monster lacked a brain. Avonan was able to find a loose, unprogrammed brain in the arena and jammed it into the Giant Water Insect's head. The creature then responded by calling Avonan "friend." Outraged, Nexus ordered his Rahkshi and Vahki soldiers guarding the Colosseum to attack and destroy the Insect and Avonan. The Insect ordered his new ally to climb on his back and the two flew out of the Colosseum and into the Ko-Maximus region. '2nd Group' The second Toa Neon was semi-official, as the original members had no knowledge that one of them (Avonan) was an official Toa. After arriving safely in an uncharted area of Ko-Maximus, the two "Toa" found a small cave and began to live there. Not long after their arrival, did a member of the first Toa Neon, Huru, discover the two refugees. Huru immediately bings Avonan and the Insect to the Great Toa Temple, in the Aliquam Regiones ("Lost Regions"). There, Avonan was given his memory back and the Insect transformed into a Toa. Now that he was able to speak completely, the Insect proclaimed himself "Wimlin, Toa of Water." Members: *Avonan, Toa of Fire and leader of the Toa Neon *Wimlin, Giant Water Insect (later Toa of Water) and deputy leader of the Toa Neon *Huru, Toa of Ice '3rd Group' After Wimlin's transformation is complete, Yosi - Nexus' best Rahkshi soldiers (Air), Rimnon - Nexus' best Vahki soldier (Earth), and Nexus himself ambush the Toa Neon at the temple. The trio is able to escape back to Ko-Maximus, yet Huru is mortally wounded. Huru directs Wimlin and Avonan to the Ko-Maximus village of Ko-Restus, then dies. The two Toa arrive in Ko-Restus to find Lemanda, Onuhun, and Polifris training Matoran for battle. Avonan and Wimlin inform the three Toa of the events prior to their arrival at Ko-Restus, which saddens the Toa. Onuhun then presents a list of Mantoran eligible for transformation into Toa to Avonan. Avonan checks off eleven names and then departs to locate the Mantoran and bring them to Ko-Restus with Onuhun. Members: *Avonan, Toa of Fire and leader of the Toa Neon *Wimlin, Toa of Water and deputy leader of the Toa Neon *Lemanda, Toa of Air *Onuhun, Toa of Earth *Polifris, Toa of Stone '4th Group' 'New Toa' Avonan and Onuhun gathered the following Matoran and brought them back to Ko-Restus: *Jindi, Matoran of Fire *Konuji, Matoran of Ice *Plizol, Matoran of Plantlife *Liren, Matoran of Lightning *Irabdo, Matoran of Iron *Maruni, Matoran of Magnetism *Badun, Matoran of Gravity *Plovina, Matoran of Plasma *Dewen, Matoran of Sonics *Cessus, Matoran of Psionics *Drendin, Matoran of Sand The Toa did not dare return to the Great Temple, and none possessed the power to transform the Matoran. Avonan and Wimlin then depart to seek guidence from the Turaga Maximus. Once they arrive at the Turagas' home, they find all dead execpt Tareta, who managed to hide in a small closet. The Turaga instructs them to gather the other rebelling Mantoran and set up a base in the southern Aliquam Regiones. After doing this, Tareta then says they must return to the Great Temple with the Toa and Toa-candidates, where "All will be revealed." 'Toa of Light' The Toa and Matoran, joined by Tareta, travelled to the temple, where, as promised, no Makuta forces were. Tareta handed each Matoran and, strangely enough, Avonan a crystal. They placed their crystals into the slots of the Toa Suva, while Tareta began to float above the center of the Suva. Tareta opened her mouth and energy spilled out, targeting the ten Mantoran. They stood up, fully grown Toa warriors! The empty shell of Tareta's armor turned to Avonan and produced a large aura of light which blinded everyone in the temple. When all could see again, Avonan stood brightly, gleaming under a golden mask and wielding a golden sword and shield. He proclaimed, "I am Avonan, leader of the Toa Neon, Supreme Manager of the Matoran Rebellion, and bearer of the Mask of Light." 'Battle of Nexusopolis' The Toa return to Metru Base, the which Tareta instructed them to make, and prepare the Mantoran warriors for battle. Avonan, Jindi, and Polifris fly to Nexusopolis and attempt to negotiate the Makuta's surrender. As expected, Nexus refused. The trio returned to Metru base and ordered all to begin the bombardment of Nexusopolis via air. When they arrived, they were immediately intercepted by Makuta soldiers. Fighting was intense and deaths were high on both sides. Avonan, Jindi, and Wimlin landed and fought hand-to-hand with Nexus, Yosi, and Rimnon. Jindi is able to subdue Yosi, Rimnon, and Makuta reenforcements soon as the rest of the Toa come to her aid, yet Wimlin lies mortally wounded. Meanwhile, Nexus and Avonan battle vicously, without an end in sight. Avonan sees that they will die together anyway, and uses all his life force to to destroy Nexus and all the other Makuta, thus killing himself as well and ending the battle in favor of the Rebellion. Before both Avonan and Wimlin die, they look each other in the eyes, and say "friend", the very same word Wimlin first used to address Avonan. With the destruction of the Empire of Makuta, the Mantoran and Toa could now rule their island as the Republic of Maximus Nui. 'Turaga' Several days after the battle, as an act of gradituide for liberating Maximus Nui, the Great Spirit Mata Nui granted life back to Avonan and Wimlin. As the sixteen Toa reunited, and their goal was now complete, they transformed into Turaga and set out to guide the young minds of Maximus Nui into an age of peace and prosparity by following the three virtues: unity, duty, and destiny. Members: *Avonan, Toa of Fire (later Light) and leader of the Toa Neon *Jindi, Toa of Fire, co-deputy leader, and acting leader of the Toa Neon *Wimlin, Toa of Water and co-deputy leader of the Toa Neon *Lemanda, Toa of Air *Onuhun, Toa of Earth and acting co-deputy leader of the Toa Neon *Polifris, Toa of Stone and acting co-deputy leader of the Toa Neon *Konuji, Toa of Ice *Plizol, Toa of Plantlife *Liren, Toa of Lightning *Irabdo, Toa of Iron *Maruni, Toa of Magnetism *Badun,Toa of Gravity *Plovina, Toa of Plasma *Dewen, Toa of Sonics *Cessus, Toa of Psionics *Drendin, Toa of Sand 'Legacy' Many years after the Battle of Nexusopolis, Avonan, Jindi, Wimlin, Lemanda, Onuhun, Polifris, and Konuji would set out to the far off world of Earth, in order to aid the soon-to-be-formed Toa Mortalis in defeating the last of the Makuta and his army of tyrannous beings: Miserix. Category:Organizations